


A kiss under the mistletoe :)

by Candyheart6



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyheart6/pseuds/Candyheart6





	A kiss under the mistletoe :)

The Major Crimes gang were invited to attend a Christmas party which was organised by chief Taylor. And it was booked at a big hall for the evening at 7pm. Everyone came to the party in pairs. Julio Sanchez came with Amy Sykes. Provenza came with Buzz Watson. And finally, Andy Flynn came with Sharon Raydor and Rusty Beck.

When they got there, they all started to hug and give each other kisses. And that's when they heard music playing in the background. Then at that moment Sharon excitedly screamed "OH MY GOD, THAT'S MY FAVOURITE SONG!", the music was called 'Dancing away with my heart - Lady Antebellum'. Then Andy asked Sharon,"May I have this dance?" and he held out his hand to her. That's when she gave out her hand to him, and then Sanchez asked Sykes, and poor old Provenza who had no one to dance with, was left alone watching the others.

Meanwhile, Sharon and Andy were dancing with each other, and at the same time were smiling, talking and blushing. Andy happily said, "do you that you look very sexy and not just today?." Sharon blushed and replied, "well thank you Andy, I didn't know that." "Well know you do." said Andy.

While Sharon and Andy were talking and laughing with each other. Sanchez and Sykes were staring at them while they were dancing. They were getting suspicious of Andy and Sharon. And then Amy asked Julio, "Do you think that the captain and Lieutenant Flynn are together?." And Julio said, "Well, I think that are you know." Amy replied, I think they make a cute couple, she seems to like him a lot, I mean look at her laughing. I never seen her laugh this much." And then suddenly, Julio Sanchez came so close to Amy Sykes, and gave her a kiss on the lips, and said, "If they make a cute couple then, we would make an adorable couple. And there's something else I wanted to tell you for a long time, I love you Amy Sykes." Then she replied with happy tears, pouring from her eyes, "I love you more." Then they both kissed each other on the lips with and passion, and it was a coincidence that they were under the mistletoe and they didn't even realise it. 

That's when Provenza said, "OH MY GOD!!!" because he over heard Sanchez and Sykes conversation. And he almost dropped to the ground, when he saw Sharon Raydor and Andy Flynn. He hoped that these two were not together. But he was wrong, when Andy Flynn grabbed Sharon Raydor's hand and took her outside. That's when he dropped on the ground.

Andy Flynn took Sharon Raydor outside because he wanted to tell her something. Andy Flynn excitedly said "Sharon ever since you started working in Major Crimes, I realised that you are a different person, then you were back in the FID. And after spending a lot of time with you off and on duty. And I want to tell you something, I love you, and I want you to be my girlfriend." Sharon Raydor had teardrops falling down her cheeks. She said happily. " I love you too and I have since a very long time." Then Andy came closer to Sharon and grabbed her back lightly with one hand. And with the other hand he touched her face. Then he gave her a soft, loving warm french kiss.

When Andy and Sharon were coming back to the hall again. They heard Rusty shouting cheerfully, "Hey you guys, your under a mistletoe." Andy Flynn kissed Sharon Raydor again, but this time it was in front of everyone. While all that happened Provenza was taken care of by women his age that crowded around him after he had dropped to the ground. One of the ladies gave him cold water to drink. And another lady said to him, "are you single?, because I would love to date you." And Provenza said cheerfully, "baby I am all yours." After saying that, Provenza kissed the lady on the lips. Then Amy Sykes said to them, "Look up your under a mistletoe." Then Provenza said excitedly, "This is the best Christmas party ever."

The next day, the Major Crimes gang were back at work. Sharon Raydor came from home and went straight to her office, and went on her laptop. Andy came in and started to talk about yesterday's Christmas party. They started to talk for two hours straight, laughing and smiling about it. At the end of the day when they all got out of their building, Amy shouted happily, "Captain, Lieutenant Flynn your both are under a mistletoe." So Andy Flynn kissed Sharon Raydor on the lips. And then whispered, "I love you", to her ear. And then picked her up and spinned her around and shouted cheerfully, " I don't care if anyone is looking, I love you, and I would shout it out louder."

Everyone was surprised and shocked. But they were happy for both of them. Because they all care about them and love them, and want them to be happy. Then Provenza shouted, "I am really happy for you guys."


End file.
